


The Heralded Omega

by San121



Series: Scents on the wind [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Buckle up kiddos we just got to the porn, Byleth rides Claude like a wyvern, Cunnilingus, Cyril fears Alois pass it on, Dimitri has an Oral fixation change my mind, Doggy Style, Edelgard can appreciate a good pair of tits, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Oral Sex, Please be nice I'm babey, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: For every thousand people, there is one Omega. There are almost a thousand people at Garreg Mach Monastery. Byleth is the only Omega within the Monastery. No one's really sure how to deal with this information, while Jeralt sits back and watches.





	1. 1 in 1000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeralt finds out his daughter is an Omega. He decides that he's not going to let her be someone's trophy.

Jeralt knew something was different when Byleth started to get a fever not too long after her ninth (or was it her tenth? Shit, he can’t really remember) birthday. Between her birth and now, his daughter has never gotten sick once in her life. A blessing despite whatever Rhea did to her, but now, it leaves Jeralt a worried mess as his daughter leans against his side.

“Hang on, kiddo. We’re almost there,” he whispers to her, running his hand through her sweat drenched hair. Byleth moans softly, pressing closer to his cool armor. He directs his horse to the village doctor, bringing it to a halt before sliding off the saddle. He ignores tying the horse to a post in favor of cradling his little girl close, kicking the door open. The doctor (an Alpha, Jeralt scents) jumps in surprise, turning to look at the mercenary in bewilderment.

“My daughter is sick,” is all Jeralt can say, clinging desperately to his wheezing daughter. The doctor blinks before motioning for the man to come in and set his daughter down on a cot. Jeralt watches avidly as the other man pokes and prods at Byleth, growling when the man’s hands hover dangerously over certain areas of his young daughter. The doctor snaps his hands back, but still has a look on his face that Jeralt doesn’t like. It’s the look his daughter has recently been getting from Alphas every time they pass through a new village.

“Your daughter… she, ah, just started, um, puberty, yes?” the doctor asks, nervously glancing over his shoulder at Jeralt, or more accurately at the sword on his hip. Jeralt releases his Alpha pheromones, grinning cruelly as the doctor curls into himself and looks at the mercenary in terror.

“What of it?” he grits out, thumbing his sword carefully. The doctor shifts nervously, flinching when Byleth moans from the cot. Immediately, Jeralt is at her side, petting her hair soothingly while never looking away from the other Alpha.

“What. Of. It,” he repeats, glaring at the doctor. The man sputters, raising his hands and showing his neck submissively.

“It- it’s possible that she’s a-an Omega! Her f-first heat!” the man squeaks, curling away for Jeralt. While he scowls at the doctor, Jeralt’s mind races. Of course, his daughter would get cuddly and tactile once a month, wanting nothing more than to be by his side. It should have been obvious, but he supposes hindsight makes everything clearer. Her scent is always sweet, reminding Jeralt of apple and honey pies that his wife would make while pregnant with Byleth. Now, she smells even sweeter, like his wife sprinkled sugar on top of the crust and let it melt into the pastry.

“I see,” Jeralt intones, walking back over to the cot and scooping his daughter back into his arms. The doctor growls, only to cower when Jeralt turns his head and bares his teeth at the man.

“How much will this cost,” Jeralt demands to know. The doctor blinks before his eyes lower to where Byleth is curling into her father’s chest, his nostrils flaring to take in her scent. Without even thinking, Jeralt moves his daughter to one arm and slams the doctor into a wall with one arm, his teeth bared in an angry smile.

“I meant money,” he clarifies. The doctor, trembling, stutters out a price. Jeralt shoves the amount into the man’s hand before quickly leaving. He needs to return to his company, to see the assassin they recently picked up for scent hiding herbs for his daughter.

* * *

In this world, humans are divided into two biological sexes with three subtypes each.

Alphas, roughly 30% of the total population, are natural leaders. Strong and usually highly intelligent, these people can impregnate anyone with a womb, no matter the biological sex of the Alpha. Notable Alphas in Fodlan currently are the heirs to the major territories. Edelgard, the Imperial Princess, Dimitri, the Crown Prince, and Claude, the heir to House Riegan.

Betas make up exactly 70% of the population. While they can climb up to become great leaders, like Archbishop Rhea, they tend to be common people or lower nobles. They can only reproduce based on their biological sex, females being impregnated and males impregnating.

The last and rarest of the subtypes is the Omega. 1 in 1000, less than 1%, these people are often referred to as Gods and Goddesses on Earth. Beautiful and delicate looking, these people are prized as mothers to strong children, often with major crests if the father has blood from any of the 10 Elites, with a high likelihood of surviving multiple births safely. They are also, however, seen as a possession to nobles and commoners alike. If someone births an Omega, that child could be sold off to some noble almost as soon as they confirm the secondary gender.

“So, I’m an Omega,” Byleth comments, having recovered from her first heat. Jeralt nods, glad his spiel didn’t go in one ear and out the other. His daughter hums, looking down at her training sword thoughtfully, before looking back up at him.

“Can I learn how to fight like you, now?” she asks. Sighing, Jeralt opens his mouth to say no, not until she can properly ride, before stopping. His daughter’s an Omega. Omegas are kidnapped, sold, raped, and treated like property all over Fodlan. His daughter’s an Omega. She travels in a group of ever-changing Alphas and Betas, any one of them could blab or take her. His _daughter_ is an _Omega_.

“I’ll teach you how to really use the sword and lance. Until you can ride on your own, you will be staying on the ground. Clear?” he tells her. Byleth’s eyes light up excitedly, even as she nods with a neutral expression. Jeralt nods back and ruffles her hair. He will not let his daughter be an easy target, Omega or not.

* * *

Walking beside Alois, Jeralt grits his teeth as the little Alpha shits practically fall over each other to speak with his daughter. While he knows they just saw Byleth kill the bandits chasing them without breaking a sweat, he also knows that they can smell the sweetness that comes with being an Omega practically rolling off her. He glares as the kid in yellow (Claude von Riegan, heir to House Riegan, future leader of the Alliance) tries to throw his arm around Byleth’s shoulder. His daughter easily dodges it, turning to give him a deadpan stare. The boy in blue (Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the fucking Prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus) chuckles, taking a few steps closer to Byleth. The lone girl, dressed in red (Edelgard von Hresvelg, the future Emperor of the Adrestian fucking Empire), keeps her distance, but keeps glancing back at his daughter, lavender eyes focusing on Byleth’s bust and hips. Picking up his pace and ignoring Alois’ cry of surprise, Jeralt easily catches up to the brats and his daughter, letting the three little idiots smell how angry and protective he is.

“Stop staring at her and focus on the road,” he growls, grinning cruelly when all three kids whip their heads forward. He hears a soft huff from beside him, which he answers by ruffling her hair and coaxing her back to join him with Alois. She joins him gratefully, sticking close while listening to Alois babble. Jeralt makes sure to catch the brats’ eyes every time they turn their heads to glance at his daughter. Omega or not, he won’t let anyone touch her without giving her proper respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Alphas and Male Omegas are hermaphrodites, able to impregnate and be impregnated. Although, Female Alphas hit menopause earlier than their Beta counterparts while Male Omegas have fewer sperm per release than their Beta counterparts.


	2. A Father's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's first heat while at Gareeg Mach Monastery brings up misunderstandings and clarifications while Jeralt is a little tired. He also gets to laugh at the confused, horrified arousal from the little Alphas who are interested in mating his daughter.

Jeralt exhales through his nose, glaring at Rhea and her adviser (Set? Settie? It had barely been a week since they were dragged to the Monastery and he didn’t really care).

“Look, her heat is coming up-” he tries, again, to explain, only for Rhea to cut him off.

“We will have beta guards stand by her door, and Manuela will be handling her class for the week. There is nothing to worry about, Jeralt,” she says, like she knows his daughter (like she knows that Byleth is the babe she fucking did something to, _like she can get away with whatever she did to his daughter_-). Jeralt shakes his head, fighting back the urge to snarl.

“_As I was saying_. With her heat coming up, I will-” he starts, for the however-many-time, only to be cut off again.

“Off on a mission that the church needs done,” Rhea’s advisor states, looking down his nose at Jeralt. The Alpha in him, already furious, snarls back internally. Jeralt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, only for his eyes to snap open and his head to turn toward the door of the audience room. The large door creaks open, allowing Byleth to peek inside before entering, softly closing the door behind her.

“Lady Rhea, Seteth, Father,” she greets, nodding to Rhea, her advisor (which is helpful. Now Jeralt at least knows the man’s name), then himself. Rhea smiles at his daughter and nods back her greeting while Seteth huffs and politely nods, looking displeased at the turn of events.

“Professor, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Rhea asks, her tone light and manipulative. Both he and his daughter frown at the tone, but Byleth continues.

“About my heat coming up-” she starts, only for Seteth to wave it off.

“You will have beta guards at your door and Manuela will be handling your class for the week. There is nothing to speak about,” he states dismissively. Jeralt doesn’t stop the snarl from crossing his lips, his eyes flashing in warning at Seteth’s tone. The man jumps and takes a step back while Rhea raises a single eyebrow. He feels his daughter’s hand rest on his forearm, pulling back the Alpha enough for Jeralt to regain some semblance of control.

“While your precautions are appreciated, they would be ineffective and actively hurt me,” Byleth starts. Rhea tenses while Seteth blinks in surprise, sputtering out, “I beg your pardon?”

“We found out the hard way that firstly, Betas are no match to Alphas with the scent of an Omega. Even the weakest Alpha brat here would overpower the guards and get into her room fairly easily. Then there’s the reason I came here in the first place. She needs someone with a bond to interact with her through the week, if only to lessen the affect of her heat on her body,” Jeralt finally gets to explain. At the confused looks on the two, Jeralt sighs and rubs at his temples.

“When we were working,” Byleth begins for him, “we met two or three other Omegas, who were older than me. They explained that heats like mine, that can be painful to the Omega due to a lack of sexual experience, can be curbed when a familiar, welcomed scent enters the chosen territory. Secondary gender doesn’t matter, as long as the scent is welcomed, and the Omega’s hindbrain recognizes it as safe.”

“And, I suppose, you are asking that we allow Jeralt to stay here during your heat,” Seteth finally says. Byleth nods, her face blank while her eyes are hopeful. The beta sighs and turns to Rhea.

“Lady Rhea, what do you think?” he asks. The woman looks down at the father-daughter pair and smiles softly, honestly.

“I will allow this. All I request is that Jeralt preform patrols on the occasions he is able to leave his daughter’s room,” she states. Jeralt sighs, the weight of this conversation lifting off his shoulders, while Byleth bows politely in thanks.

* * *

Exiting his daughter’s room on the third day of her heat, Jeralt comes face to face with the house leaders.

“Is Teach okay in there?” Claude asks, his stance saying he’s relaxed, but his scent subtly gives away his worry and arousal. Jeralt nods once, clenching his jaw to not lash out at the kids. Luckily for them, they react properly, sighing in relief and allowing their scents to smell of that relief.

“We shall visit again once she is better,” Edelgard promises. Dimitri nods, adding, “The rest of our classmates will also be with us, so we will stay outside her room.”

“We’ll be getting out of your hair now,” Claude laughs, heading off with a wave. Dimitri bows primly before leaving as well. However, Edelgard stays in place, a frown on her face.

“What is it?” Jeralt can’t help but ask. The girl stares at the door behind him before turning lavender eyes up to him.

“Are you fornicating with your own daughter?” she demands, looking like she’d rather be anywhere but in front of him. Jeralt chokes on the sharp rise of bile in his mouth, looking at the younger Alpha like she’s lost her damned mind.

“No! What the hell is wrong with you?” he snaps, looking at her in angry disgust. The brat at least has the decency to flinch and look ashamed of her accusation.

“It’s simply… Every time I have heard or read about an Omega and Alpha in a room during the former’s heat, it always leads to sex,” she explains, looking very uncomfortable. Jeralt blinks before rubbing at his temples and sighing.

“C’mon, walk with me,” he orders. Edelgard nods and falls in step beside him as he begins his patrol of the area.

“An Omega is always in control of how they interact with an Alpha, both in and out of heat,” he starts, making sure she’s actually listening. Upon seeing that her eyes are focused on him, Jeralt continues, “If the Omega recognizes the Alpha as a family member, like a father or a sibling, they act similar to young children. Sitting close, scenting, cooing happily, the things young kids do.”

“And that is what Professor does with you?” Edelgard asks. Instead of answering verbally, he holds out his wrist, where the familial scent gland is. The young Alpha startles back, before cautiously smelling it, pulling back to blink in surprise.

“Does that answer your question, Princess?” he asks, recovering it so Byleth’s scent doesn’t evaporate quickly. Edelgard nods silently, looking at the ground before looking up.

“And the other ways the Omega could recognize an Alpha?” she asks. Jeralt rolls his shoulders as they turn from the Market Place and into the stables.

“Well, firstly is the sort-of shoot off from family, being kids and pups,” he starts off, only for Edelgard to blink up at him in confusion.

“Pups?” she asks. Jeralt looks down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s what most people call someone who’s viewed by an Alpha or Omega as theirs. Sorta like adoption, only it can also be friends,” he explains, watching curiously as understanding crosses the young woman’s face, “You’ve never heard of that term?”

“I’ve heard it when speaking of baby animals, but never humans,” Edelgard admits. Jeralt lets out a little huh, glancing into the Knight’s hall before continuing on.

“Well, when an Omega recognizes the Alpha as a kid or pup, they behave similar to a doting mother with a young child. Cooing, familial scenting, coaxing them to eat and cuddle, that sort of thing,” he tells her. Edelgard looks up at him curiously.

“Has Professor ever done that?” she asks, seemingly unable to keep her curiosity in check. Jeralt chuckles, nodding.

“Yeah, a few of the mercenaries we traveled with also had kids. Most of them were a good number of years younger than her,” he tells her. Edelgard hums as they enter the Academy area of the Monastery.

“What of Alphas that wish to do harm?” she asks, looking at him from the corner of her eye. Jeralt actually has to stop, he starts laughing too hard. He barely stays standing, but the memory of Byleth, covered in blood and snarling down at the Alpha who tried to attack her during her heat, is still the most disturbing and hilarious thing he’d ever seen.

“Sorry, just remembered something,” Jeralt apologizes once he can stop laughing. Edelgard eyes him warily, as does Claude, Leonie, and a number of other students standing near the classrooms. He clears his throat and continues his patrol, ignoring how he gains a pair of shadows in the guise of the Golden Deers.

“When an Alpha tries to attack, hurt, what have you, an Omega during their heat, it causes an Omega cry. Then the next course of action depends on the Omega,” he explains as they enter the dining hall and turn to the reception hall.

“Depending on the Omega?” Leonie asks, jogging to get into pace with Jeralt and Edelgard.

“Yep. We saved an Omega from bandits while they were in heat and the poor thing had just curled up in a ball,” he starts, a grin fighting to cross his face when he casually mentions, “Byleth killed a thief that entered her tent when a group of bandits attacked our camp during her heat. She then proceeded to slaughter or maim the rest while most of us just stood to the side. Once they were taken care of, she went back into her tent and cuddled with the group of kids in there.” Leonie trips over her own feet, barely staying up right, while Edelgard gapes up at him. Jeralt can smell the horror and arousal that escapes Claude’s tight control of his scent, before it’s quickly reeled back.

“That- that’s-” Edelgard sputters as they head up to the Cathedral.

“That’s insane!” Leonie blurts. Jeralt shrugs, walking the perimeter of the Cathedral easily.

“She’s a trained mercenary who felt like her pups were threatened. What else would she do?” he points out. Leonie and Claude both make noises of understanding, while Edelgard nods.

“Then, the last one would be a mate, or potential mate?” she asks.

“Ehh, kinda. While that one is obvious, Omegas also have a small section for unidentified Alphas. It’s a flexible one, as depending on how the Alpha reacts will depend on how the Omega views them. Threat, family, kid, or lover,” he explains as they recross the bridge.

“I see,” Edelgard mumbles, pressing her knuckle to her mouth. She looks up and nods in determination. Jeralt raises an eyebrow when she stops in front of him and bows.

“I apologize for accusing you of such a horrid thing. There are, unfortunately, rumors that you were doing… that to your daughter. As house leader, I shall help dispel those rumors,” the Princess assures Jeralt. Leonie sputters and snaps, “What? Someone thought?! Ugh! Idiots!”

“Well, Omegas are rare enough that misinformation is easy to spread,” Claude points out, before grinning up at Jeralt, “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of this before Teach can hear about it.”

“Thanks,” he tells them, honestly touched that these kids would go out of their way to help their teacher and him. Leonie beams up at him while Claude waves away his thanks easily. Edelgard simply nods before turning to her fellow house leader.

“Perhaps we can speak with Hanneman about setting up a seminar,” she starts. Jeralt takes that beginning of a conversation to leave them be, heading back to his daughter’s room. Opening the door, he steps in and closes it behind him. The apple and honey pie smell wafts off his drooping child, who lifts her head up just enough to see him over her nest.

“Hey there, kiddo,” he greets, holding out his wrist gland for her to nuzzle against.

“Papa,” she sighs happily, reaching out her own gland for him to scent as well. Once their greeting is finished, he climbs into her nest carefully and sits down. Byleth drags herself into his lap and rests her head directly over his heart, tapping his heartbeat against his forearm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegas usually view Betas as friendly or not-friendly. This will cause them to react either as mother hens or however they react to threats.


	3. Student's Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gatekeeper is really tired of Marden and just wants his fellow Beta to stop being an asshole about the Professor.

There are few people that the Gatekeeper of Gareg Mach Monastery can say he dislikes. The new professor (he thinks her name is Byleth, but he’s not sure yet), while cold in expression, is a wonderful woman who tries her best for her students. Jeralt the Blade Breaker is an awkward man who obviously loves his daughter and wants the best for her and those she cares about. Lady Rhea is a little scary, but still so kind, while Seteth is stern in his worry. All the students are nice, having given him a list of their names and helping him learn them quickly. Yep, there aren’t many people he can claim to dislike.

“I’m gonna fuck her like the little bitch she is,” Marden, the Gatekeeper’s current parter, growls as he eyes the Professor like she’s a piece of meat. The Gatekeeper frowns, gripping his spear tightly as he tries not to stab the other man. Marden is one of the few people here that the Gatekeeper actively hates. The man is from a small, low noble family from the Kingdom, but his ego has him act as though he’s Prince of all Fodlan. Rude, vulgar, perverted, and full of himself, every time Marden is put on guard duty with the Gatekeeper, the beta begs that time will move quickly.

“Please stop,” the Gatekeeper sighs, watching the Professor flit around the Marketplace, talking to the shop owners while offering help. Marden sniffs and puffs out his chest, trying to appear like an Alpha.

“She’s an Omega. She needs a strong man to lead her,” Marden continues, grinning wolfishly. The Gatekeeper sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, glad when he sees Hilda, Marianne, and Bernadetta walk by. Marden, wisely, keeps his mouth shut, at least until the students have hurried down to speak with the Professor.

“Don’t act all high and mighty. You wanna fuck her too,” he barks, turning to face the Gatekeeper. While he wouldn’t mind if she agreed to go out on a date with him, the Gatekeeper also respects her too much to be so derogatory. Turning his head, he glares up from underneath his helmet, pleased that his fellow Beta realizes just who would have the upper hand in a fight between them when he flinches.

“No, I don’t,” he answers after glaring at Marden for a few moments, turning forward again. The man sputters, yelling, “DON’T LOOK DOWN ON ME, YOU LOWLIFE!!”

“What’s going on?” the Professor asks, climbing the steps up. The Gatekeeper eagerly salutes her, chirping out, “Greetings Professor!”

“None of your business, Omega,” Marden snarls. The woman rocks back a little and blinks rapidly, actually showing her surprise instead of remaining blank faced as usual.

“Hey! That was rude!” Hilda reprimands, moving in front of the Professor to scowl up at Marden while Marianne and Bernadetta cuddle against the woman. The Gatekeeper turns and scowls himself, ready to reprimand the man and go find Alois (or better yet, Jeralt) for his demotion, when Marden opens his mouth to rant.

“Her only business is spreading her legs and letting herself be fucked. She’s not smart enough to teach, or strong enough to defend anything, so what’s the point of her being here? I bet she lets the house heads fuck her for fun. Is that what you do, Slut? You trying to get power by fucking your way to the top? Then how about you drop to your knees here and show me what you can do with your slutty little mouth,” he sneers, panting when he finally stops. The Gatekeeper stands there, stunned that anyone trying to become a Knight of Serios would say such things. A loud crack startles the five of them, turning their attention to the door, where Prince Dimitri holds a section of the great wooden barrier. Instead of looking sheepish, as he usually does when he breaks something, the Alpha Prince looks livid, almost beastly.

“What. Did you. Just call. The Professor,” he grits out, his eyes flashing dangerously. Marden sputters, taking a few steps back from the Alpha in rage.

“Yuh-Your Highness! I whu-was just, um,” he stumbles over his words, looking for some form of help. A small violet shape rushes past the Gatekeeper while a blue blur follows, before settling before Marden. Marianne holds an axe that he saw Hilda walking around with against the other man’s throat while Bernadetta has a dagger pointed a the small spacing between his chest plate and his padded pants.

“He called her a slut. I’ll make sure everyone is told, including his family,” Hilda sniffs, gently petting the Professor’s hand. Prince Dimitri snarls again, stalking closer and closer to Marden until he was in the man’s face.

“Let’s go speak with Captain Jeralt. Shall we,” he grits out, his grin beastly and malicious. The Gatekeeper raises his hand and waves as Marianne and Bernadetta makes sure that Marden follows the Crown Prince. Once the small group rounds the corner, the Gatekeeper sighs and turns, bowing apologetically at the two.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Professor! As his partner at the time, I should have stopped him,” he apologizes. The Professor smiles and waves it off while Hilda huffs, glaring at the corner the four disappeared around.

“Honestly, who does he think he is?” Hilda snaps, pouting. The Gatekeeper gives her a humorless laugh, telling them, “I think he believes that he’s the Prince of all Fodlan.” The Professor purses her lips, before sighing and shaking her head.

“He was from a lower standing noble house, correct?” she asks, startling both Hilda and the Gatekeeper. He nods.

“Then, it’s likely he was trying to defame me. It’s easier to obtain a spouse if you’re their last hope of a tolerable life,” the Professor offers. Hilda sputters, turning such a shade of red that is clashed garishly with her hair.

“That lowlife! Trying to secure more standing at the expense of you! Oh, how dare he! I wish I could give him a piece of my mind!” the young woman rants, stomping her foot. The Professor’s expression softens, resting a hand on the Beta’s head soothingly.

“It’s taken care of, Hilda. Thank you for wishing to help,” the Professor offers. The younger woman preens under her teacher’s kind words, getting a smile from the Gatekeeper.

“Well, of course, Professor! If anything happened to you, the others would be unbearable, especially Claude and Sylvain,” Hilda replies. The two women start walking off, or skipping in Hilda’s case, chatting idly as the Gatekeeper resumes his post.

Yep, there aren’t many people the Gatekeeper dislikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas, despite their common nature, are important to help calm an Alpha. The usually mellower nature of a Beta acts similar to a relaxant for Alphas when they work themselves into a snit. The only time a Beta wouldn't be able to calm an Alpha is before their rut or when the Alpha is posturing to prove that they are the better option of mate.
> 
> Also, I'm disappointed with this chapter. I wanted to show Marianne and Bernadetta being badasses, and I fell like I failed. Yay!


	4. Weak Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word gets out that Byleth is an Omega. Cyril actually shows he has a crush on the Professor. A noble man gets his just desserts.

Cyril pants as he runs through the Monastery, his feet hurting and his lungs burning, but he won’t stop. The young Alpha skids across the floor, before taking the steps up to the second floor quickly. While he can’t read the letter in his hand, the old man who read it for him told him that the Professor was in danger. That word got out about her being an Omega. He had to get this letter to Lady Rhea.

“Lady Rhea!” he shouts as he bursts into the Audience room. Seteth jumps and turns to reprimand him, but Cyril doesn’t care. He hands the letter to the older man before bending over and gasping for breath. He hears Seteth open the letter and read it before curses spill out of his mouth.

“Thank you for your quick delivery, Cyril. I shall inform Lady Rhea at once. Please, go inform the Professor and her father that word has gotten out that she is an Omega,” Seteth requests. Cyril sucks in one last breath before nodding and taking off down the hall to jump down the stairs. Rolling to a landing, he’s up and running again, speeding past some students. Cutting a corner, he spots the Professor and Captain Jeralt up ahead, leaving the Academy.

“Professor! Captain!” he calls, stumbling to a halt in front of them. Professor tilts her head while Jeralt raises an eyebrow at him.

“What do you want, brat?” he asks, no venom in his tone. Cyril gulps down air before righting himself.

“Word… has gotten… out that… Professor’s… Omega,” he gasps, still fighting for breath. He feels the air leave him quickly when a potent, furious smell comes from the older man.

“Son of a whore. Kid, c’mon. We’re going to speak with Alois about more guards,” he orders, turning and walking back where Cyril just ran from. Professor blinks after her father before looking down at him, ruffling his hair and trotting after him. Cyril feels a flush heat his face, crouching down and hiding between his legs. He jumps when a hand drops on top of his head.

“Yup, I feel that way when Teach pats my head too,” von Reigan admits, patting Cyril’s head.

“Claude, leave him alone,” the Imperial Princess orders. Von Reigan’s hand leaves his head, allowing Cyril to look up and see all three house leaders standing around him.

“Aw, c’mon Edelgard. I was just showing solidarity,” von Reigan whines. The Crown Prince shakes his head, sighing, “At the poor boy’s expence? That’s rather cruel.”

“You too, Dimitri?” the Golden Deer’s leader gasps, hand over his chest. Cyril blinks, thinking about how it would be better for others to know. Before he can say anything, Flayn rushes over in a worried frenzy.

“Cyril! I overheard my brother speaking with Lady Rhea! Is it true that the Professor’s Omega status has been made public knowledge?” she asks. Cyril freezes as the pleasant scents normally coming from the house leaders turn bitter and spicy in anger.

“What,” von Reigan intones, a smile still on his face despite no humor in his tone. The Crown Prince has his teeth bared similar to a wolf or a bear, while the Imperial Princess stares down at them with flinty cold eyes. Cyril stands up and moves in front of Flayn, trying to protect one of the nicest people in the Monastery from misguided anger.

“Someone got a guard drunk enough t’ say that the Professor’s an Omega. Lady Rhea is already givin’ them a talking down an’ the Professor is gonna get extra protection fer her heat,” Cyril tries to assure, admittedly scared at the cold anger and hot fury coming from the usually friendly group. It takes a few minutes, but they eventually calm down. Although, Cyril is pretty sure they are going to go inform their housemates about the news, protective of the only Omega of the Monastery.

* * *

“Hey, Cyril!” Blinking out of his focus, Cyril looks up at the Knight walking toward him quickly. Standing up, he turns to the Knight and crosses his arms with a frown.

“What is it?” he asks, trying to peek up the man’s helmet, to see if it was that Marden guy he heard Lady Rhea give a verbal lashing to (since he was bad mouthing the Professor, Cyril thinks the guy deserved it). The Knight gives him a salute and states, “Lady Rhea said she needed to speak with Captain Jeralt about a threat to the Professor from the Western Church.” Cyril inhales sharply and nods once before turning and sprinting to the Professor’s room. He stumbles to a stop, far enough that he can’t smell the barazeq with honey that seems to pour off the Professor during her heat, catching his breath before walking up to the door and knocking.

“Captain? Lady Rhea wants to see you about a threat from the Western Church. It’s against the Professor,” he tells him through the door. Cyril hears the older Alpha cursing and shushing when the Professor whines like a child. It takes some time (and a lot of will power not to try creeping into the room. Cyril has too much respect for the Omega to do that, but she smells _so tempting_), but Jeralt finally escapes the room with a scowl.

“Lead the way, brat,” he huffs, motioning for Cyril to go first. They hurry up to the Audience Room, Jeralt trying to speed it up as to return back to the Professor.

“We’ve arrived Lady Rhea,” Cyril calls upon entering. The woman turns from Seteth in confusion, blinking at the sight of the Alphas.

“And what can I do for you two?” she asks kindly. Cyril pauses with a blink himself while the Jeralt narrows his eyes, for once not about something she said.

“You didn’t really want to see me, did you?” he asks. Lady Rhea turns to them with a small frown before she seems to realize something and a scowl crosses her face.

“No. However, I believe we will need to return to the Professor’s room immediately,” she snaps, striding out of the Audience Room, Seteth on her heels with a look of worry on his face. Cyril stumbles after them, confused.

“But, the knight told me-” Cyril starts, only for Jeralt to cut him off.

“Did you see the knight’s face? Did they do anything to show that they were with the Knights of Serios?” he questions, glancing over his shoulder as they quickly walk to the Professor’s room. Cyril frowns, shaking his head as things start to make sense.

“He used me to get you out of the room,” Cyril realizes, feeling a little sick. Lady Rhea lets out a soft snarl as she smoothly walks down the stairs, growling about using children for evil means. The older Alpha’s mouth is in a thin line as he strides past Lady Rhea, around the gathering of students, and up to the Professor’s door. Cyril hears a scuffle occurring within the room, his stomach plummeting in horror as he is reminded that he let them get to her. Jeralt knocks on the door, to everyone’s confusion.

“Alright, kid. Let’em out of there alive. We need to question them,” he calls before stepping to the side, barely dodging as a man in armor is thrown through the door, covered in blood. Cyril feels fear and arousal as the Professor steps out of her room, prowling after the man with a cold, blank look on her face. Completely nude, she has blood dripping from her hands and mouth, her face cold in her anger. She pauses to spit out a bit of flesh, her eyes focused on the man. Cyril faintly remembers overhearing the Professor speak with Hanneman, he remembers what the older man had found. This woman before the students and staff wasn’t Professor Byleth, this is the Ashen Demon.

“Yep, not dealing with this,” Jeralt states, shockingly calm for seeing his daughter covered in blood. The older Alpha scoops her up in his arms and calmly walks into her room, barely blinking when the Professor abruptly relaxes in his grasp, going completely limp. He closes the door behind him and suddenly, as if he allowed time to move again, the students react to the bleeding, gasping man before them.

“Move aside! Return to your dorms immediately! You, go fetch Manuela! Hurry now!” Seteth instructs, shooing students away from the man, rolling him over to let Cyril and Lady Rhea get a look. Cyril flinches and covers his mating gland, looking at the area where the man’s gland should have been.

“She did a number on him, huh?” von Reigan comments, startling Cyril. Turning his head, he sees the three house leaders standing near Lady Rhea. The woman looks down on the man, her face carefully blank.

“She did as is expected. He came onto her with unwanted advances and refused to take no as an answer. His loss of being able to mate is just,” Lady Rhea sighs, barely blinking when Manuela arrives and starts casting healing magic on the man. Von Reigan lets out a low whistle while the Princess and Prince both nod in agreement.

“Even during heats, she still has the right to refuse anyone,” the Princess agrees while the Prince steps toward Manuela.

“Do you need help carrying him somewhere?” he offers. Manuela scoffs, standing and looking down her nose at the man, who is no longer bleeding.

“Probably need to drag him to the cells we have here. Come along, your Highness,” she sighs, turning and waiting for the Prince to pick up the man, before walking toward the cells. Cyril rubs at his mating gland, sharing a glance with von Reigan. While removal of the mating gland would occur in Almyra, it wasn’t a common punishment. Then again, forcing yourself on another often led to death, so there isn’t really a high ground for either country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two for One facts:
> 
> Omega scents smell different to different people, however there is always a theme (Byleth always smells like baked goods/pastries).
> 
> All humans have glands, familial on their wrists and romantic/partner where their necks meet their shoulders. It is possible to rip out a gland, which is often a punishment when someone tries to force themselves on another and are caught/aren’t able to use their power to avoid it.


	5. Fawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Jeralt, the Golden Deer try to help Byleth with her heat. Poor Claude is left out of the loop, only to get a "present" for his confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Golden Deer Alphas: Claude, Lorenz, Leonie  
Golden Deer Betas: Hilda, Raphael, Ignatz, Marianne, Lysithea

Hilda winces when she passes Professor Byleth’s room, hearing the Omega wail for her father. Everyone knows to avoid her room, with the acidic, rotting smell of despair leaving everyone uncomfortable and really depressed. Marianne shifts awkwardly beside Hilda, looking like she wants to comfort the Omega but not knowing how to.

“We need to do something,” Lysithea hisses, frowning in the direction of the Professor’s room.

“But what can we do? The Professor is in her heat as well as mourning,” Ignatz points out, frowning himself. Raphael shoves a piece of meat into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully before he swallows.

“Well, didn’t Hanneman say something about Omegas viewing some people as pups during their heat?” he asks. Hilda perks up at that, faintly remembering that seminar that all students and staff had to join (excluding Professor and Jeralt, of course) which talked about Omegas and how they behaved.

“Then we gotta help!” she insists, slamming her hands on the table they are all gathered around. Marianne jumps at the loud noise while Lysithea glares at Hilda. Lorenz looks at her from down his nose, raising an eyebrow at her exclamation.

“And how, pray tell, are we to do that?” he asks. Hilda puffs her chest out happily.

“Well, all the Betas can go cuddle with the Professor while the Alphas hand over something that has their scent on it. That way, she’s surrounded by familiar scents and people,” she explains. Lorenz sputters while Leonie cocks her head to the side, nodding slowly.

“Yeah, that’ll work,” Leonie agrees, kicking her fellow Alpha in the shin, ignoring the outraged look Lorenz gives her while rubbing at his shin.

“Great! Let’s get started!” Hilda chirps with a clap of her hands.

* * *

It didn’t take too long to gather what they needed to comfort Professor Byleth. Hilda and Marianne gathered some sweets while Raphael and Ignatz focused on the more balanced parts of food. Lysithea gathered a number of books to read, either to herself or out loud. Lorenz and Leonie handed over some light blankets they had been napping in. Hilda is rather proud she managed to sneak one of Claude’s capes out of his room without him knowing (even though it’s not something they’re trying to keep from their houseleader, but Hilda knows that if she let Claude know about their plan, he’d try to join the Betas and potentially cause an issue. Especially with his huge crush on their Professor, he’d either lose his mating gland or the Betas would have to flee from the sexual tension/ actual sex), letting it drape over her arm easily.

“Ready?” she asks everyone gathered behind her. Her fellow Betas nod, letting Hilda open the door to the Professor’s room. The first thing she notices is that the room smells like home. Fresh baked pastries and floral tea reaches her nose, Hilda can’t stop herself from inhaling deeply. According to Hanneman’s lecture, Omegas smell different to each person, but always sweet. The second thing she notices is-

“Ignatz, Raphael! Cover your eyes!” she squeaks when Professor sits up in her nest, bare to the gathered Betas. Luckily, the boys complied, Ignatz even flushing a bright red. Marianne squeaks while Lysithea sputters.

“Professor! Please cover yourself!” the younger girl shrieks. The Professor blinks slowly, her blue eyes hazy and unfocused, before a purr rumbles through her chest. She holds out her arms, motioning for them to get closer. Hilda shares a glance with Marianne before hesitantly stepping closer. As soon as she’s close enough for the Omega to touch her, Professor grabs Hilda and drags her into the nest, purring and cooing wordlessly.

“Pup, sweet girl,” she coos, petting Hilda’s hair softly. Blinking, Hilda allows herself to relax, unable to hold back a giggle when Professor pulls Marianne in after her.

“Guys, come on. Don’t make Professor wait!” Hilda calls from the nest. She hears Lysithea huff and clamor into the nest carefully as the Omega curls around Marianne, scenting and cooing softly at the other girl.

“A little hard to do with your eyes closed,” Raphael states, his hands outstretched while Ignatz shuffles awkwardly around. Professor huffs a soft laugh, her entire face soft despite being neutral, before she trills. Both boys freeze, slowly turning to the sound and shuffling over to her, their eyes still closed.

“Pups,” she coos again, her hands up to ruffle their hair. Hesitantly, both boys open their eyes. Ignatz squeaks softly while Raphael grins and climbs into the nest, eagerly curling around Professor and resting his head on top of her.

“How are you so calm?” Lysithea asks, looking at the broad boy with a raised eyebrow. Raphael blinks down at her, looking confused even as Professor scents him with happy hums (her face is still mostly blank, but Hilda thinks she sees a small smile on her face).

“I have a little sister. Professor’s just a big sister,” he states, like it’s obvious. Which, when Hilda thinks about it, it is. Despite being their teacher, Byleth is just a few years older than them, always looking out for them however she can. She even does it with the others in other houses, like making sure Bernadetta is getting out for a little bit while still being comfortable and helping Ingrid deal with her father’s attempts at getting her married. It’s obvious that Professor is the older sister to almost everyone at the Officer’s Academy.

“Hey! We need to get to the seminar!” Leonie calls from the other side of the door, snapping the Betas from their cuddling of their Omega-sister.

“Oh shoot!” Lysithea cries, scrambling out of the nest, Ignatz close behind. Marianne slowly climbs out of the nest next, obviously calmer than she’s been since arriving at the Academy. Raphael follows, apologetically setting the whining Professor back into the center of her nest. Hilda sets the clothes and cape down in the nest before carefully rising herself.

“Pup?” Byleth calls, her voice wobbling shy of a cry, causing Hilda to cringe.

“We’ll be back, Professor. We just need to go to the seminar,” she tries to assure the distraught Omega. She points over to the cloths she’s leaving behind, saying, “Look. You’ll have scents from your Alpha Pups with you. Don’t worry.” Professor turns, pawing at Leonie’s jacket and Lorenz’s shirt before stopping, staring at Claude’s cape. Suddenly, in a movement that startles Hilda, the Omega practically smashes her face against the cape, a rumbling purr escaping her.

“Alpha,” she coos happily, rubbing what remained of Claude’s scent against her face. Hilda gags a little when the air gets cloyingly sweet, fleeing the room to escape whatever the Professor was planning to do with Claude’s cape. Upon finally catching up with her classmates, Hilda decides she won’t tell them what she saw. After all, they need to focus on helping Professor through her first heat without her father, not on helping Claude woo her.

* * *

Claude finally finds the cape that went missing this past week, huffing in irritation. He knows that he wore it for only a day or two, but it didn’t need to be washed just yet. However, any thought of it being washed disappears at the sight of a stain on the yellow fabric. He lifts the stain to his nose, giving it a sniff to figure out how to clean it, before freezing. He inhales the stain over and over, his trousers tightening and his mouth watering at the all too familiar scent of Baklava that practically oozes from Teach during her heat.

“Oh, hell,” he moans, tearing himself from the cape to undo his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegas always release slick during their heat, no matter who is with them. The only difference is how the Omega behaves to the people around them.


	6. Lion Cubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Jeralt, the Blue Lions want to help their Professor however they can. Dimitri gets a reminder that he's not as human as he wishes he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Lion Alphas: Dimitri, Felix, Ingrid  
Blue Lion Betas: Mercedes, Annette, Ashe, Sylvain, Dedue

Ashe shares a worried look with Annette, wringing his hands as they pass by Professor’s room. They can hear her cries and calls for her father, the cloying scent of rotten fruits and meats coming from the room.

“There’s gotta be a way to help the Professor,” Ashe mumbles as they walk over to the Academy. Annette chews on her lip, unsure of what they could do. Beside the seminar they all had to sit in at the beginning of the school year, there hasn’t been a lot of information about Omegas. Even the seminar had been a little vague, worded in ways that still made Omegas seem delicate (even though Professor was a well known mercenary and they all saw her spitting out the nobleman’s mating gland after he tried to rape her) and that they need protection.

“I think there was something in the seminar,” Annette mumbles, rifling through the books she’s carrying to find which notebook she took notes in that day.

“Which seminar?” Mercedes asks, causing the two to look up and realize that they arrived at their classroom.

“Ah, Mercie! Do you remember anything from the Omega Seminar from the beginning of the year?” Annette asks hopefully. Their classmates all turn their heads curiously at the two smallest students. Mercedes cocks her head to the side, humming thoughtfully.

“Perhaps we gather some clothes we don’t mind being missing for the duration of Professor’s heat? That way, she can have familiar scents without having to worry about misinterpreting someone as a threat,” the oldest Beta offers. Ashe and Annette nod at the idea as Dimitri steps forward with Dedue.

“What are you talking about?” The Prince asks, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Oh! Your Highness! W-we wanted to help the Professor but couldn’t think of a-anything between the two of us. S-so…” Ashe trails off, wringing his hands nervously.

“We wanted to help her,” Annette finishes for him. Dimitri hums in thought, nodding slowly in understanding.

“I see,” Dimitri mumbles with a nod, before turning to their classmates, “Would any of you be opposed to providing an article of clothing?”

“Of course not,” Dedue states.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Ingrid agrees.

“How about instead of clothes, I-” Sylvain is cut off with Felix elbowing him in the ribs while scoffing, “I have no issue, Boar.” Dimitri nods once before offering Annette and Ashe a smile.

“I believe that this will be a great help to the Professor. Who will be the one to take the clothes to her, though?” he asks. Immediately, Sylvain’s hand shoots up, yelping when Ingrid smacks the back of his head. Ashe and Annette muffle their giggles as Dimitri looks up, asking the Goddess for strength.

“Perhaps I can do it,” Mercedes offers sweetly. Everyone (save Sylvain) sighs in relief at the woman’s offer.

“Thank you, that would be most helpful,” Dedue thanks for everyone. Mercedes giggles and waves away the thanks.

“Just make sure that it’s clothes you won’t mind missing for the week,” she reminds them.

* * *

Mercedes hums, shifting the basket full of clothes on her arm. Everyone, herself included, put an article of clothing in the basket for the Professor. Annie put in a spare jacket she wore for a few days, Ashe gave her a spare hoodie he slept in, and Dedue handed her an extra undershirt of his. Ingrid handed over a shawl she wrapped around herself and slept in, Mercedes herself had put in an extra shawl, Felix dropped in a towel from training and forced Sylvain to drop in a spare shirt instead of the boxers he was originally going to drop in. The last article she received was a spare cloak from his Highness, the bright blue material standing out against the whites, blacks, and tans of the other clothes. Hefting the basket onto her hip, Mercedes knocks on the Professor’s door. She bites her bottom lip when she hears a soft whine of, “Papa?” from within.

“I’m sorry Professor, but it’s Mercedes,” she apologizes. There’s a pause, followed by shuffling and an inquiry of, “Pup?” Smiling, Mercedes takes that as an invitation to enter the room. She pauses and can’t stop the giggle from escaping her at the surprisingly adorable sight before her. Professor head peeks over the nest of covers and pillows she’s made, hair a mess and hope filled eyes turned to her. Bare arms reach out over the piles, making grabby hands at Mercedes, getting another giggle.

“I’m sorry Professor, but I can’t stay,” she apologizes again. The Professor’s face shifts to a pout, before her blue eyes flick down to the basket at her side. The Omega sniffs and cocks her head to the side, her face shifting back to neutral.

“Pups?” she repeats, her eyes flickering back up at Mercedes before returning to the basket.

“We thought that we could help you with your heat. So, we scented somethings that you could curl around when we can’t check up on you,” Mercedes explains, handing over the basket. Professor takes the basket eagerly, pulling out all the clothes. Mercedes giggles once more and turns to leaves when she hears Professor coo, “Alpha.” Turning at the door, Mercedes blinks as Professor rubs her face into the bright blue cape, purring happily. Smiling, Mercedes finally makes her exit.

* * *

Dimitri knew that his cape would return to him smelling of his (dear, beloved, adored) professor, but the stain on the cape smells so sweet, like the Mince Pies during the Etheral Moon celebrations back in the Kingdom. He groans, giving into the temptation and licking at the stain. While he can’t taste her slick, just the feel of it on his tongue is more than enough. His pants are too tight, but he can’t pull his hands away from the material. The Alpha, the Beast, inside him howls for him to devour everything he can from her.

“Oh, Goddess, yes,” he hisses, his hips bucking into empty air as he tries to coax as much of his lovely professor’s slick from his cape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphas have ruts, usually once a year, near their birthday. The length can vary depending on the Alpha and if they had a mate.


	7. Hatchlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jeralt's death, the Black Eagles want to help their Professor. Edelgard is reminded about how much she wants the Professor as a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Eagle Alphas: Edelgard, Hubert, Ferdinand, Petra  
Black Eagle Betas: Dorothea, Bernadetta, Linhardt, Caspar

Edelgard frowns, tapping her fingers against the desk as she looks over her classmates. They all are worried about Professor, especially with her heat occurring this week, her first one without Jeralt. Edelgard clenches her fist, scowling at the table at the reminder of how those who slither in the dark killed such a good man.

“But what can we do?” she mumbles to herself, lost in thought.

“What can we do about what?” Dorothea asks, leaning against the table Edelgard is sitting at. Before she can speak, Hubert answers for her, startling the Beta.

“Lady Edelgard is attempting to find a way to help the Professor during this week, through both her grief and her heat,” he explains plainly. Petra, Caspar, and Linhardt all turn at that explanation while Ferdinand puffs out his chest.

“Perhaps she could use the help of a great and noble Alpha. I may offer my services,” Ferdinand states. Edelgard stands quickly, snarling at the other Alpha, who quickly scrambled back.

“I- I meant as one of her family! The Pups mentioned in Hanneman’s seminar! Please, I didn’t mean for it to seem as I was attempting to fornicate with our teacher,” he scrambles to explain, his hands up in a placating manner. Edelgard inhales, calming down at her self-claimed rival’s honesty.

“That would not be a smart move, correct? There is a chance of Professor seeing threats, not Pups,” Petra points out. Bernadetta squeaks from where she is hiding under a table, a mantra of “Don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me,” escaping. Edelgard leans down to pat the Beta on the head reassuringly, frowning at Petra’s point.

“Perhaps we should give the Professor somethings with our scents on them. That way we won’t put ourselves in danger while still offering comfort,” Linhardt yawns. Caspar jumps up excitedly.

“Yeah! Then, we should give her soft stuff! Like blankets and pillows!” Caspar yells, Linhardt leaning to the side to not make himself deaf due to his friend’s loud voice.

“I- I have a l-lot off blankets. We could use th-those. Ornotifyoudon’twantto,” Bernadetta offers from under the table. Edelgard smiles, patting her head reassuringly.

“That sounds like a great idea. If you are okay with it, perhaps you can bring some blankets tomorrow? If not, would you permit for someone to pick them up from your room?” Edelgard asks. Bernadetta lets out a soft scream in response, not answering the question, but not turning it down either.

“I’ll take the blankets to the Professor when we’ve finished scenting them. I know she sees me as a Pup, so I’ll be safe,” Dorothea offers, with a smile. Edelgard smiles back and nods.

“Now that that is settled, perhaps we can focus on our studies,” Hubert calls out. Edelgard covers her mouth at the groans from Bernadetta, Dorothea, Caspar, and Linhart, hiding her laugh even as she moves to grab her notebook.

* * *

Dorothea hums a happy tune, to combat the sickly-sweet smell coming from the Professor’s room. Her basket is full of the blankets everyone scented, with Edelgard’s on the bottom. The diva won’t say anything, but she know the Professor’s infatuated with the Emperor-to-be and wants to give herself some time before the Omega starts cuddling with Edelgard’s scent.

“Professor! It’s Dorothea!” she calls through the door while knocking. She hears some shuffling followed by a curious call of, “Pup?”

“Yep, yep!” she chirps, smelling how the rotting smell dies down, replaced by the smell of fresh baked Revani. Opening the door, Dorothea peeks in with a large smile. Professor looks over at her cutely, bleary eyed and lightly flushed, reminding the diva of the babes that some mothers would ask her to sing a lullaby to.

“We of the Black Eagles decided to give you somethings we scented,” she explains, handing over the basket. Before she could pull her hands away, Professor catches her wrist and nuzzles at her familial gland. Dorothea swallows down a coo, reaching for Professor’s wrist before nuzzling the sweet gland. Professor purrs happily, finally letting go to turn to the basket full of blankets, plucking each one up to look over. Dorothea takes this as her chance to leave, giggling when she hears the curious sound of, “Alpha?” before the Professor starts digging into the basket. Closing the door behind her, Dorothea skips off, humming happily as she starts making a scheme that would make Claude proud.

* * *

Edelgard can’t blame Bernadetta for not wanting her blankets back, but this is torture. The red blanket Edelgard had scented came back smelling of both herself and Professor, like they had been intertwined in passion. The scent of Melomakarona soaked in honey permeates the stains appearing on the blanket. She feels her cock twitch in its sheath, not enough to come out of her, but enough to remind her that their Professor is an attractive, fertile Omega.

“Oh, dear Professor,” Edelgard sighs happily, her hand wandering down to let her fingers slide into her slick cunt, her face pressed into the stains in the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female Alphas have cocks that take place for a clitoris. It can move in and out of a sheath, depending on how aroused the Female Alpha is, how aroused their partner is, and if their partner is receiving or giving.


	8. The Chosen Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda makes Claude visit Byleth during her heat, leading to a "heated" encounter.

Five years is a long time, Claude muses as he walks around the Officer’s Academy, holding off on doing what Hilda asked of him. Five years for a crush to die down. Five years to grow up, to gain new experiences, to no longer be a virgin. Five years to grow smarter, to grow stronger, to be better. And yet, five years is apparently not enough for Claude’s lust (or love or adoration, he doesn’t know) for Teach hasn’t disappeared. Sighing upon arriving at the dorms, he squares his shoulders, tries to ignore the scent of Baklava, and knocks on her door.

“Hey, Teach! I’m coming in!” he calls, reminding himself that he’s just supposed to sit with Teach. Nothing else. If Lorenz and Leonie can do that, he can too.

“Alpha?” Teach asks, blinking up at him while completely nude. Claude swallows, mentally kicking his ass at forgetting that Teach deals with her heat in the buff.

“I’m, uh, here to sit with you,” he stumbles over his words, quietly cursing himself for this weakness. Teach blinks at him before a soft purr builds in her, crawling out of her nest and toward him.

“Uh, Teach?” he asks (not squeaks), pressing against the door as she prowls up to him.

“Claude, Alpha,” she moans, pressing herself against him. Claude freezes when he hears the loud click of her lock sliding in place. She rocks forward, pressing kisses to his neck, his jaw, his scent gland. Groaning, Claude barely stops himself from bucking into his friend.

“Te- Byleth,” he snaps, grabbing her shoulders to push her to arm’s length. Byleth blinks up at him, looking lost and hurt and fuck he wants her, but she needs to give actual consent, not rely on her hormones.

“I want to take you. Truly, I do. But, I can’t if this is just because of your heat. Please, understand,” he asks. Byleth’s face shifts from soft to hard, her eyes clearing slightly. She bares her teeth and growls, grabbing his wrists and pinning them beside his head. Claude inhales sharply when she looks him in the eye.

“Claude, I’ve wanted you for too long. My father was planning to give you a talk before Graduation before giving you his blessings. You are my Alpha of choice. Please,” she pauses, shuddering, her heat obviously coming back over her. She looks up at him, her iris’ a thin sliver of green around her pupil, “Alpha, make love to me.” He can’t argue against that plea.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Claude agrees, freeing his wrists from her grip before scooping her up into his arms. He carefully climbs into her nest, which he’s surprised to find is big enough for both of them to be comfortably.

“Before I do anything, let’s set up some rules,” Claude says, his hands resting on her hips, his thumbs rubbing at her skin. Byleth moans, pouting at him. Claude chuckles, giving into his want briefly to kiss that pout away. The happy coo he gained makes him smile, but he still needs to tell her.

“No mating bites, not until we can actually talk about it,” he starts, watching as Byleth, even in her heat, mulls the rule over. She nods, getting a series of pecks all over her face.

“We also communicate. If something hurts, stop me,” he continues. Byleth blinks up at him before nodding again. Claude smiles down at her, pressing a kiss to her throat. The moan that escapes her makes his half hard cock twitch in interest.

“Finally, you have to let me leave occasionally to take care of things. I’ll be back,” he assures her when a distressed whine leaves the beautiful Omega beneath him, “But I still have things to do to help with the war effort. Please, understand.” Byleth whines again, but reluctantly nods. Claude smiles down at her before pressing his mouth against hers. The moan he pulls from her is absolutely divine, the feeling of her pressing her body against his own is equally holy. His hands follow the line of her body, cupping her breasts and giving them a squeeze. The moan she lets out wakes the Alpha in his hindbrain, perking up excitedly at her scent.

“Alpha,” she coos, gasping when he trails down, giving her scent gland a lick before he suckles on one of her breasts. Her hands cradle the back of his head, pressing him closer to her chest. A high-pitched whine escapes her when one of his hands trail down to touch at her slit.

“You’re really wet, huh, Omega?” he asks, releasing her breast with a pop. He blinks in surprise when she squirts a little against his fingers. Claude looks up at her, his mind racing as to what caused that reaction, until the Alpha in him growls just what caused it.

“You like being reminded what you are, huh, Omega?” he purrs, grinning at the hitch in her breath and the little squirt of slick on his hand.

“Alpha, please,” Byleth begs, her hand trembling as she reaches up to his face, catching it between them. Claude allows her to pull him back down, kissing her eagerly as he presses his finger in. Byleth keens into his mouth, her nails digging into his shoulder as he starts to pump his finger in and out. Claude purrs against Byleth’s mouth as he works her open, pulling back just to pepper kisses all over her face. The giggle that escaped her made his heart soar, mentally noting to do such a thing again should they court.

“Pretty Omega, are you ready?” he asks, grinning at the high pitched whine he drags from her as he pulls out his fingers. Her hands reach for him, a whine escaping her as Claude spares his attention to his trousers.

“Alpha,” she whines, wiggling her fingers at him. Claude chuckles, catching her hand and linking their fingers while his other hand holds his hard cock still. He leans down and presses another kiss to her mouth, slowly pressing into the beautiful woman beneath him. Byleth arches into him, gasping and clenching his hand tightly. Claude peppers her face and shoulder with kisses, pausing to kiss and suckle on her mating gland, trying to distract her from the discomfort of her first penetration.

“Shh, it’s okay, love. It’s alright,” he assures her, pressing a kiss to her hand as well. He waits for Byleth to relax, waits for her cunt to release its chokehold on his cock. However, he chokes himself when she shifts her hips with a happy moan.

“Alpha, please. Make love,” she begs, her free hand reaching up to caress his face. Claude feels himself slip back and the Alpha slip forward, slowly driving into Byleth beneath him, focusing on reaching as deeply as he can within her. The moans the Alpha pulls from his Omega is worth the wait, high pitched and so very happy.

“Good Omega, beautiful love,” the Alpha in him coos, keeping their hands twined as he picked up speed. His Omega whines, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him even closer. The Alpha growls in pleasure, thrusting harder, faster. His Omega flutters around him, tightening slowly as her orgasm builds quickly.

“Claude!” Byleth wails, letting Claude take back control from his Alpha self. He grunts, releasing into her as she comes. The two lay in her nest, gasping for breath, still holding hands.

“Claude? Are you okay?” she asks, tilting her head down, spitting out some of his hair. Claude hums happily from where he fell onto her breasts, nuzzling within the valley.

“Doing pretty good, Teach,” he admits, pressing a kiss to one of her breast. Byleth huffs out a soft laugh before she flips them, getting a yelp from Claude. Settling above him, Byleth looks like a Goddess, especially when she reaches back with her free hand to tease him back to hardness. She smiles down at him as she takes him back inside herself. Claude fights back a moan to grin back at her, his hand tightening around her own. Slowly, Byleth starts to ride him, chewing on her bottom lip with each drop of her hips. Claude runs his free hand along her hip and ribs, grasping her breast and flicking her nipple. The keen that falls from Byleth’s mouth causes his grin to grow more predatory.

“Look at you, pretty lady. Riding me like a wyvern,” he purrs, groping her tit. His Omega whines, lowering herself until Claude can crane his neck to suckle on her other breast. Her hips speed up while her free hand threads through his hair, keeping him close to her. His free hand trails down from her breast to kneed at her ass, grinning at the whine it pulls from Byleth.

“Claude, Alpha, my Alpha,” she moans, making his name sound like a prayer falling from her lips. Claude groans at her proclamation, thrusting up to meet her hips with a sharp slap. She cries out, pushing herself back up, forcing Claude to release her breast, and arching. Her pussy pulses around him again as she climaxes, pulling another orgasm from him as well. All out of energy, Byleth falls down onto Claude’s chest, purring and nuzzling against his clothed chest. Idly, Claude uses his free hand to comb through her wild green hair while raising their still twined hands to kiss her knuckles.

* * *

Stepping out of Teach’s room, Claude hums an Almyran wedding song under his breath, preening every time someone stops to stare at the bitemarks and hickies that Byleth made during their post-sex cuddles. Hilda raises an eyebrow when he shows up in the dining hall, gathering extra food for Byleth and himself to last the rest of the day.

“You look well fucked,” his second-in-command comments, ignoring the sputtering from a Knight of Serios near them. Claude shrugs, gathering some dried meat and fruit to take back to his pretty Omega (and that’s what Teach is. Until they can marry and mate, he’s going to be clinging to her until she gets annoyed. And then he’s going to keep clinging), giving his friend a scheming smirk.

“Well, thank you for sending me to my Omega,” he offers back, chuckling when Hilda’s face lit up and she bounces excitedly. Her face falls into a serious frown quickly, leaning forward to try and intimidate him.

“If you hurt her, the rest of us will find a place to bury your corpse once Professor’s done killing you,” she promises. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Claude can’t help but chuckle.

“If I hurt her, I’d point out the best plot of land,” he answers. Hilda throws her head back and laughs as he turns on his heel to return to Teach’s room. Arriving, he opens the door and grins at the happy cry of, “Alpha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People believe Alphas (and to a lesser extent, Omegas) have two "personalities" within them. The person, logical and the planner, bound to morality and social expectations. The Alpha (or Omega), emotional and instinctive, it only cares for what it needs to survive and those in it's "pack". Claude has a tight leash on his Alpha, Dimitri's is practically nonexistent, Edelgard is some where in between, while Cyril is figuring out how much control he can have over his Alpha.


	9. Leader of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is asked by Mercedes to take the clothes for the Professor's heat to her. Byleth awakens his Alpha and invites him to her heat.

Dimitri doesn’t know what Mercedes was thinking when she handed him the basket full of clothes and shooing him toward the Professor’s room. He’s barely a month into recovering his humanity, after about five months where it took both Felix and Ingrid to prevent him from breaking into the Professor’s room during her heat. The Alpha in him is just under his skin, prowling and snarling at the thought of sinking its teeth into the beautiful Omega.

“Breathe, focus on breathing,” he mumbles under his breath, slowly walking toward the dorms. The smell of mince pie permeates the air, causing him to salivate. Swallowing, Dimitri shuffles up to her door before knocking timidly. There’s a pause before he hears Professor ask, “Pup?”

“Um, yes. I-It’s me. I have the, uh, clothes,” Dimitri stutters, cursing himself as he opens the door. Looking up, the Alpha drops the basket in shock at the sight before him, the door swinging shut behind him. Rising from her nest, Professor stands in all her glory, nude and dripping wet. Her eyes are hazy, pupils blown wide, while her chest heaves with each purposeful inhale, her breast moving freely. She licks her lips, tasting the air, before a loud purr escapes her.

“Alpha,” she coos, raising a hand to crook a finger to him. Dimitri, weak and lustful, strides toward her, removing his clothes with each step. His eye never leaves her, reaching up to grasp her hips. Dimitri growls, pressing his face against her belly and inhaling her scent desperately.

“Omega,” he answers, watching her shudder and smelling an increase in the sweetness already in the air. The Alpha in him takes control, pushing her back into her nest carefully before climbing in, nestling between her thighs. He presses his face against the meat of her thighs, kissing and licking at the flesh there. Professor whines, reaching down to pet his hair softly. The Alpha raises his face to grin before diving at her cunt, licking a stripe from the bottom of her cunt to her clit. The high pitched keen his Omega lets out is beautiful, so aroused and so happy, that he doesn’t try to stop his pleased rumble from answering her.

“More,” she moans, her hands twining through his hair and holding him to her. He didn’t need to be told again, focusing on licking up as much of her slick as he can, sticking his tongue into her entrance. He grins at the whine he pulls from her, his hands keeping her thighs apart to let him feast.

“Pretty,” he coos when he pulls back for air. His eye trails up her body, pausing at her heaving breasts. He slides up enough to suckle one while his fingers gently part her cunt, loosening her for his cock.

“Alpha, Dimitri,” she moans, one of her hands still in his hair while the other pets his back encouraging, bucking her hips against his fingers. He growls, biting her nipple lightly before pulling off with a pop. His eye zeroes in on her mating gland, his teeth bared, ready to sink in and mark her. She releases his hair and catches his face, gently forcing him to look at her.

“Dimitri,” she whispers, and he knows. _He knows_. He shakes her hands off and presses a kiss to her gland before biting her shoulder. His Omega moans, re-twining her fingers into his hair while he peppers kisses and licks to her gland, moving to bite her shoulder and her neck while ignoring her gland. His finger keeps pumping in and out of her, getting her prepared while coaxing more slick for him to lap up. She makes a little whining noise that he takes as his signal to slide back down her body, sticking his mouth back to her opening. It seems he timed it just right, as his pretty Omega squirts straight into his face. He jolts in surprised arousal as he releases himself (probably from his rubbing against her bed and leg as he moved up and down her body, his knot uncomfortably swollen and sensitive in the cool air of his Professor’s room), shuddering and still licking up her slick. Dimitri finally comes back to himself, rising from where he lays between his professor’s thighs.

“I- Professor, I’m so-” Dimitri chokes, guilt clawing at his throat at putting his filthy hands on his divine Professor. Byleth catches his face again, bringing him back up her body to pepper kisses all over his face.

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” she assures him, her thumb rubbing softly at his cheek. Dimitri hums, leaning into her hands trustingly. He looks up at her with his single eye, tracing the softness that so rarely crosses her face. It slowly trails down to her mating gland, where there are a bunch of bite marks around, but never on.

“You stopped me,” he comments. Professor nods, coaxing his eye back up to her.

“There’s a war going on and we don’t really know where we stand outside of wanting to be together. I won’t bind you to me permanently unless we’re safe and know what we want,” she explains, petting his hair softly. Dimitri nods in understanding, purring softly at the feeling of her fingers lightly scratching his scalp. Byleth leans down to press a kiss to the top of his head, humming at the kiss he retaliates with on her breast. She slowly rolls her hips against him, her heat taking her back under her lusts. Dimitri blinks when she pushes him off, watching avidly as she rolls onto her front and presents her pussy and ass to him. Peering coyly over her shoulder, his Omega coos softly and wiggles her ass at him. The Alpha roars forward, pressing his face back into her pussy to prepare her properly. He licks and laps until he’s decided she’s wet enough to handle his cock. Pulling back, the Alpha clamors up on his knees, lining his cock up carefully before pushing in. The moan he pulls from his pretty Omega is worth the slow torture it takes to slowly fill her wet, warm cunt. Once fully sheathed, he bends down against her back, kissing and nipping at her shoulder.

“Omega. _My Omega_,” he moans, starting a slow pace to build from. The Omega beneath him keens, rocking back into his thrusts eagerly. He lets out a rumbling purr, picking up his pace as he presses his face against her gland.

“Alpha, _my king_,” she cries back, exciting him more. She’s right, he is a king. He’s her king and he’ll make her his queen when this war is done.

“My queen,” he purrs into her ear, thrusting harder, faster into her. His knot is reflating, catching with each pull out and pressing against the spot within her that makes her tremble under his ministrations. His hands wander from her hips to her breasts, groping and teasing the mounds. His beautiful Omega cries out, turning her head and sticking out her tongue. He easily leans over her shoulder to capture her tongue in his mouth, grinning when his knot stays inside her with the last thrust and she whines happily into his mouth. His hands pinch her nipples as his hips keep up the bruising pace. His Omega screams into his mouth, clenching and squirting around his knot as she orgasms. It takes him only two more thrusts before he pumps her full of his seed. Carefully, Dimitri returns and lays them on their side, paying attention to how his knot pulls against Byleth’s cunt.

“A-are you okay?” he asks, his hand running over her slightly inflated womb (Goddess, he came so much in her) and her toned stomach. Byleth hums, catching his hand to pull up to her face, pressing kisses to his rough, calloused fingers.

“Just sleepy. You feel so good, Dima,” she slurs, obviously drowsy. Dimitri chokes as his cock and knot give another pulse at the affection in her voice, a weak spurt of cum joining what was already in her overstuffed womb.

“Please, don’t do that right now,” he begs, the Alpha barely held back from how beautifully soft Byleth is. She turns her head enough to see him over her shoulder, a small smile on her face as she brings his other hand (his left hand) up to her mouth to bite and suckle on the ring finger, giving him a ring. Dimitri whines and buries his face into her shoulder, getting a soft chuckle from her.

* * *

After his knot deflated then another three rounds of sex, Dimitri stumbles out of Professor’s room, mentally gone to the heaven of her thighs, cunt, breast and smile. He wobbles toward the dining hall, ignoring the looks from monks, orphans, and knights alike. Entering the building, Dimitri makes a bee line to the counter of preserved meats and fruit, not noticing how Sylvain spat out his stew or how Ingrid stares wide eyed at the large hickey visible from the shirt he threw on along with the pants. Felix doesn’t allow him to miss him, storming up behind him with a growl.

“What the hell did you do, boar?” Felix snaps, his arms crossed and his hackles raised. Dimitri turns to him, blinking slowly as he tries to form a thought outside of returning to Byleth’s side.

“I had sex with the Professor. She wants to speak with me after her heat so we can figure out where we stand. I love her,” Dimitri states, like the sky is blue, the grass is green, and Felix is prickly. Sylvain sputters, stumbling over to them with Ingrid on his heels, both of them worried and confused.

“What did you just say?” Sylvain chokes out while Felix gapes at Dimitri. A lovestruck, dopy grin crosses Dimitri’s face, an odd feeling on a face that only scowled or grinned maniacally until this past month, but a pleasant one.

“I love her,” he sighs, reminding the Alphas and Beta of a lovesick maiden.

“I- I think Sylvain was referring to the first thing you said,” Ingrid clarifies. Dimitri’s face shifts to mild confusion.

“I had sex with the Professor,” Dimitri repeats. Felix chokes while Sylvain wheezes and Ingrid blinks rapidly.

“You- Did you force yourself on her?” Felix demands, ignoring the cook dropping off the meats and fruit Dimitri asked for. Dimitri’s face shifts back to the dopy grin, shaking his head while his eye drifts off into a memory.

“No, she called to me like a siren. Her skin is so soft and her scent is exquisite. Did you know she can fold herself in half? She let me fuck her in that position. Her hair smells like lavender,” he rambles, lost in his lust-filled memories of this past day. Ingrid balks and covers Dimitri’s mouth while Sylvain wheezes with laughter and Felix looks to the Goddess for help handling these idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Alpha has a knot, when it inflates depends on the Alpha. Claude's only inflates during his rut, Dimitri's and Cyril's always inflates during a sexual encounter, Edelgard's inflates when inside a partner and during her rut.


	10. Apex Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is, somehow, commanded to give Byleth the blankets. The Emperor conquers new "territory". Bets are collected.

Edelgard knows Dorothea is planning something, but she’s unsure how to call her friend out on it. This leads to Edelgard, Emperor of the Adrestian Empire and leader of the Black Eagle Strike Force, carrying a basket full of blankets to Byleth, her most treasured friend and the woman she wants by her side in the new world. Sighing, she shifts the basket up on her hip before knocking on the door. The scent of Melomakarona sweetens her palate as she hears her dear Professor shuffling around in her room.

“Pup?” she calls, which Edelgard takes as Byleth inviting her in, if only to quickly drop the blankets and flee to her own room to get off. Keeping her eyes on the floor, Edelgard shuffles awkwardly over to the desk, quietly cursing herself. She’s the Emperor, an Alpha among Alphas. Just because she’s in front of the woman of her dreams doesn’t mean she has to act like a child with a crush. Setting the basket on the desk, Edelgard turns to leave only to freeze. Standing before her is Byleth, naked as the day she was born and smelling sweeter than before.

“Alpha,” Byleth purrs, prowling toward Edelgard like a predator. Even knowing that she is the Alpha, that _she_ is the _Emperor_, Edelgard feels intimidated (and aroused, but that’s not the _point_) of the woman before her. Byleth boxes her against the desk, pressing her nose into Edelgard’s hair and purring happily as she smells her scent.

“Beautiful Alpha,” Byleth coos, pulling back to smile at the Emperor. Edelgard feels her face flush at the complement, pressing against the desk behind her, trying very hard to not just launch herself at the Omega.

“Professor, please let me leave,” Edelgard commands, watching as the Omega jerks back, allowing Byleth complete control of herself. The woman flinches and looks away, curling in on herself.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have tried to force myself on you,” she whispers, quickly hurrying back to her nest. Edelgard blinks at how quickly the Omega’s behavior changed, looking at the nest where the Omega is now whining in distress. Clearing her throat, Edelgard moves near the nest.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you during your heat, Professor. Please, don’t think I don’t want you, I just want you to have a clear mind when we finally have… sex,” Edelgard stutters over, her face flushing. The whining stops before Byleth’s head pops up over her nest, her eyebrows furrowed.

“I have a clear mind, I’m just really horny,” the Omega deadpans, getting Edelgard to sputter and flush harder. Ignoring how the Alpha is flustered, Byleth continues, “I’m not asking you to mate with me. We are in the middle of a war, after all. I just-” she inhales sharply, shuddering as her heat obviously affects her, “would like you. I want you.” Her pupils dilate, the Omega seeming to take over as she whines, “_I need you_.” Edelgard exhales, her mind speeding before she recalls something from five years ago.

_An Omega is always in control of how they interact with an Alpha, both in and out of heat_. Jeralt told her that. Her mind made up, Edelgard slowly undresses, making sure to lock the door. The Omega watches avidly as more and more of Edelgard’s skin is revealed, a loud purr rumbling through her. Edelgard flushes again, but she can feel her Alpha preening from the way her Omega is happily looking at her.

“Are you sure?” Edelgard asks, stepping into the nest carefully. Instead of answering, Byleth drags Edelgard down into a kiss, licking and nipping at her lips. Edelgard can’t stop the pleased growl that escapes her, her hands skimming over Byleth’s body, groping and squeezing at her ass and hips. The whine that escapes her dear friend, her dear _Omega_, arouses the Alpha in her. Byleth’s hands trail over Edelgard’s body as well, cupping her breast and flicking her thumb over the nipple. Edelgard moans, pressing hard enough against Byleth to cause the Omega to fall onto her back.

“Gods above, you’re gorgeous,” Edelgard praises, resting her knee between Byleth’s legs. The other woman keens, pressing her cunt against Edelgard’s thigh while raising her knee enough to let her Alpha hump against her thigh. They grind against each other, their hands running up to breasts and down to bottoms, groping and pinching. Edelgard leans down awkwardly, licking at Byleth’s mating gland before moving up to her neck to bite at her throat. Byleth lets out a happy coo, turning her head to kiss at her temple.

“So good, Alpha,” her Omega purrs happily against her hair. The Alpha surges forward in affection, purposefully grinding her thigh down against her Omega’s cunt. The woman underneath her keens, arching up against her. While pressing firmly against her dear’s pussy, the Alpha grinds against the thigh between her legs, feeling her cock twitch within her sheath as her own cunt starts dripping slick.

“Lovely, dear Omega,” the Alpha sighs, kissing her Omega passionately. The moans and keens that spill into her mouth are honey sweet, as is the rocking of her precious Omega’s hips. It doesn’t take long for their grinding to bear fruit, as her dear Omega gasps and tightens her thighs around the leg between, her slick squirting onto the Alpha’s skin. A few more grinds of her own bring about an orgasm and her cock releasing from its sheath to paint her Omega’s breast and stomach. Edelgard regains control only to moan at the sight before her. Byleth lays splayed beneath her, slick dripping from her thighs and cum painting her breast, which the green haired woman idly wipes up with her fingers and licks off.

“Byleth, please. Stop teasing me,” Edelgard begs, her cock twitching and her cunt clenching at the sight. The professor blinks drowsily up at her before a smile crosses her face, her hands raising to coax Edelgard into her embrace.

“Edelgard, make love to me,” she begs. Edelgard doesn’t hold back her whine, shifting to press her cock against her darling Omega’s pussy. She’s _weak_ and she knows it, as she gently pushes in, leaning down to kiss Byleth on the mouth, swallowing the moan of pleasure that slips out. Byleth’s legs wrap around her hips, pulling her closer, pushing her further, _Gods above she can feel Byleth’s womb with her cock_.

“So good, Alpha,” Byleth repeats with a moan, arching into Edelgard. Swallowing, Edelgard pulls back before thrusting back in, watching reverently as the beauty beneath her moans and whines happily at the feeling.

“You feel just as good, darling,” Edelgard coos, her hands reaching up to massage Byleth’s breast, moaning at the pulsing motion it causes within her Omega’s cunt. Byleth presses back as much as she can, keening when Edelgard’s knot starts inflating during their thrusting.

“Alpha, Edelgard, _Edelgard!_” Byleth screams, clenching down on her Alpha’s knot. Edelgard snarls, making sure to miss the mating gland when she bites down on Byleth’s shoulder, pressing her knot deep inside her darling Omega. Filling her Omega’s womb, Edelgard drops down on top of Byleth, her face landing on the other woman’s voluptuous breast. There’s a pause for the pair to catch their breath.

“These are extremely soft,” Edelgard observes, nuzzling between the breast. She smiles happily at the girlish giggle she pulls from her usually stoic Omega.

* * *

Strutting out of her professor’s room, Edelgard heads to the dining hall to gather more food for her Omega. After all, sex is a rather strenuous activity that they plan to partake in during Byleth’s heat. Hubert falls in step behind her, the only reaction from her shadow being a raising of his eyebrow before his face smooths back into neutrality. Entering the hall, Edelgard pauses and blinks at the gathering of the rest of the Strike Force, Dorothea obviously the leader of the gathering.

“Well?” the diva drawls, an impish smile on her face. Despite the past few hours she just spent kissing and making love to Byleth, Edelgard still flushes and turns to gather more dried fruit and meat. Dorothea and Caspar cheer while Ferdinand groans, handing money over to the smugly drowsy Lindhart (which is mildly impressive, Edelgard must admit) while Petra claps her hands in glee.

“There is much to be happy about! May you both be blessed,” Petra cheers for her. Edelgard’s face flushes even more, avoiding eye contact with everyone (including Hubert, who she can _feel_ is smirking smugly at her).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mating is permanent, unlike marriage. The bond that comes from a mating is a near telepathic feeling. The one who bit the gland constantly knows where they're "bonded" is. This has led to many issues, ranging from forced matings to Omegas (which eventually led to the Omegas' death, helping cause the decrease in Omega births) to dangerous co-dependency. However, if the bond is a healthy one, the pair tends to become more powerful and always know what their partner needs.


	11. Wyvern Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyril gets his "childhood crush" to come true. Then he gets scared by a Beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Church/Neutral Route Betas: Hanneman, Manuela, Rhea, Seteth, Flayn, Alois, Shamir  
Church/Neutral Route Alphas: Cyril, Catherine

Cyril frowns at the large pile of clothes in the basket he’s barely able to carry. All the students threw in something they’ve worn overnight and instructed him to take it to the Professor. Even the other professors and some of the knights added to the pile, making it heavy and maybe a bit too tall for him to peek over. Sighing in slight irritation, he shifts the basket around enough for him to push open the door to the Professor’s room.

“Heya Professor! I gotcha stuff fer yer nest,” Cyril calls, focusing on breathing through his mouth. He hears rustling under the door closing behind him, blinking as the basket was taken from him. He (doesn’t!) squeaks when the Professor corners him, her hands on either side of him as she stares up at him with big green eyes.

“Alpha? Pup?” she asks, blinking and cocking her head from side to side. Cyril swallows, trying to ignore how his cock is filling in his pants and twitching with interest. She tilts her head to the other side, inhaling deeply before a slow, sultry smile spreads across her face. A low rumbling purr escapes her as she presses her body against Cyril’s. His eyes widen and he feels his face burn, choking down a pleased growl at the feeling of her large breast pressing against him.

“Alpha,” she coos, obviously having decided where he stands. Professor rocks up on her tiptoes to press a kiss against his mouth, humming happily. Cyril is a weak, _weak_ Alpha, as he leans down to try coaxing a more passionate kiss from her. Professor complies, moaning happily as she presses her body as close to his as possible.

“Ah- Professor,” Cyril gasps when he pulls away for air. Professor blinks and whines, pouting at him.

“Byleth,” she corrects, leaning up to nip at his chin. Cyril jolts at the contact, blinking rapidly and whining high in his throat when her hand slides down to grope his cock.

“B- Byleth,” he moans. The purr of pleasure from the Omega before him told Cyril _exactly_ how happy she is about his change in titles.

“Cyril,” she coos, pressing kisses and nips along his throat. His hands hover uncertainly over Byleth’s hips, unsure how to touch the woman, the Omega, of his dreams. Swallowing, he hesitantly rests them where her waist dips to meet her hips, his fingers trembling in ecstasy when her hand cups him through his pants.

“Byleth, please,” he whimpers, even as he doesn’t know what he’s begging for. It seems Byleth knows what he’s begging for, as she lowers herself to kneel before him, pressing a kiss to his clothed cock. Moaning, he slowly laces his fingers through her hair as her hands work down his pants, letting his cock spring free. Byleth coos happily, giving the tip a kitten lick before following with a soft kiss.

“Aghk,” Cyril chokes, his head jerking back to hit the wall as Byleth softly suckles at the head of his penis before she abruptly swallows more than half his cock down in one go. His hands clench her hair tightly, getting a high-pitched whine from her, the smell of barazeq being drizzled in honey filling the air.

“Y-You like it rough? Huh?” he pants, tugging her hair again. The scent of honey becomes overpowering briefly, the sound of liquid hitting the floor causing his eyes to widen as the Omega before him trembles from her orgasm. Groaning, he starts to thrust into Byleth’s mouth, careful that his inflating knot doesn’t enter her mouth. She continues to happily suck him off, her hand massaging at his knot. She looks up at him through her eyelashes, pulling back to suckle at the tip of his cock.

“Byleth, so good Omega,” he praises, petting her hair as his legs tremble. The Omega preens, going back down on his cock, still careful not to put his knot into her mouth. Cyril shakes as his orgasm builds up, his legs and arms trembling.

“I’m- I’mma ‘bout ta- cumming!” he yells, his head jerking back again as he releases. He focuses on breathing, slowly lowering his gaze back to Byleth. Cyril freezes at the sight of the beautiful Omega covered in his cum, which she is happily collecting with her fingers and licking up. She looks up at him with those big green eyes, purring as she rises again.

“Alpha,” she purrs, pulling him toward her nest. Cyril follows easily, his eyes eagerly devouring the sight of her large breasts, her wide hips, her strong legs. She climbs in first, laying down and crooking a finger in invitation. He clamors over the nest, yelping when he loses balance and falls face first into her breast. There is a moment of silence before Byleth lets out a soft laugh, her hands threading through his hair. Cyril pulls his head up and stares up at her in awe, taking in the soft expression on her face. He whines, lurching up to kiss her again, his hands reaching up to grope her breast. The moan that slips into his mouth is more than enough to coax his erection back to life. He pulls back to catch his breath, blinking down at her.

“Omega,” he groans, the Alpha in him taking over. He thrusts against her hip eagerly, his hands still squeezing her breasts. The Omega moans, arching into his hands, encouraging his groping. He takes the invitation even further as he ducks his head to suckle on one.

“Alpha,” she moans, her fingers tangling in his hair as she presses him into her tit. The Alpha pulls off, smacking and licking his lips as he adjusts, lining his cock up with her opening. Pressing in, he shudders at how tight she is. His Omega cries out in pained pleasure as he slowly pushes in, whining and accepting his apology kisses that he presses all over her face. He remains still, waiting for his Omega to decide when they can continue.

“Cyril,” she purrs, rolling her hips in just the right way to make them both moan. Slowly, he starts thrusting into her, huffing and moaning at the wet heat surrounding his cock. The happy moans and soft hiccups of pleasure that escape from his pretty Omega just makes her prettier. One of his hands finds her breast again, squeezing and fondling it, while his other hand falls to her hip, pulling her closer to his cock. His knot, which deflated from his first orgasm, starts to inflate again with each rock of their hips.

“Byleth, can I? I wanna cum in ya’, can I?” he begs, leaning down to press kisses all over her mating gland. She grabs his face in her hands, pulling him into a kiss, distracting him enough to make it a surprise when she cocks her hips in the perfect way to take his knot in her. She pulls back, catching his bottom lip with her teeth.

“Please, cum inside me,” she begs when she releases his lip. The Alpha snarls, going up right to really piston into her, letting him see the entirety of his pretty Omega as she succumbs to her orgasm. The tight, wet heat gets tighter, wetter, pulling him over the edge as well. Cyril moans as he regains control, his knot pressed tightly in Byleth’s pussy. His hands move to hold himself over the beauty beneath him, watching as her lower stomach swells slightly from the amount of seed he’s pumping into her. At the last pulse of cum, Cyril falls forward, his face against her neck, getting a soft huff from Byleth. Her hands raise up to comb through his hair.

“Sorry,” she mumbles. Cyril blinks, shifting carefully so he can look up at her.

“What’re ya talkin’ about, Byleth?” he asks, glad that he has permission to be more casual with her (the only one he feels odd not being formal with is Lady Rhea, but that’s not important now).

“I practically forced myself on you. It wasn’t fair for you,” she apologizes, a slight sour smell making his face pucker, like the time he tried a barazeq someone accidentally dropped lemon juice on. Cyril inhales, wracking his brain for how to assure her. Realizing his words aren’t going to be enough, he instead leans up a little to press a kiss against her mouth. She squeaks softly before practically melting, purring against his mouth.

“Ya’ didn’t do nothing I didn’t want,” he explains when he pulls back. Byleth blinks before she smiles at him.

“I’m glad,” she sighs, shivering as her heat takes back over. Her legs wrap around his hips, pushing his softening cock further into her with a moan. Cyril moans in response before starting back up.

* * *

Stumbling out of Byleth’s room, Cyril trips his way to the dining hall for more food. He curls into himself, hiding the hickies he knows are all over his neck, shuffling awkwardly away from the monks and knights walking past. Entering the hall, he skims the area before hurrying over to the counter. Ordering more dried meat and fruit, he waits impatiently, tensing every time the door opens into the hall. The chef hands him the meat and fruit, which he thanks them for. However, that was his downfall.

“So, what were you doing with the Professor, hm?” Alois asks, his hand griping Cyril’s shoulder. The young Alpha freezes in fear, the Beta behind him smelling of barely held rage.

“Ummm…” Cyril scrounges his mind for an excuse but finds nothing.

“Are you, perhaps, helping her with her heat?” Alois continues, a smile on his face while his scent builds spicier with rage.

“Uhhh…” he squeaks, nervously eyeing the man who loudly proclaimed himself the Professor’s brother. Alois’ smile grows as his rage burns Cyril’s nostrils.

“Let’s talk about this more once it’s done, okay?” he asks. Cyril wordlessly nods, not daring to breath until Alois finally leaves the dining hall. He exhales sharply, only to choke when Catherine claps him on the back with a bright laugh.

“You lucky bastard! I wish I was the one the Professor chose! Ah, well, maybe Shamir is interested,” Catherine trails off, leaving the younger Alpha to stand in the middle of the dining hall, choking, as she saunters off to seduce the Beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegas can change where an Alpha stands for them overtime, usually between Pup and chosen Alpha. In modern terms, Omegas have slight demisexual/demiromantic tendencies, allowing Pups to become Alphas after knowing them for long enough.


End file.
